<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Smaller You Are, The Faster You Need to Be by psychotic_BubbleGum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867124">The Smaller You Are, The Faster You Need to Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum'>psychotic_BubbleGum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! NSFW Mafia AU Fanfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, Female Reader, Haikyuu mafia, Haikyuu!! Mafia, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Reader-Insert, Small Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your friends had a simple plan: sneak into the Karasuno warehouse while it was empty and steal some of their weapons to sell for profit. You thought success was a guarantee. You could not have been more wrong. </p><p>Warning: violence, kidnapping </p><p>All characters aged up<br/>All fics character x cis-female reader<br/>This universe is connected, but the reader in every fic is a new, unique character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! NSFW Mafia AU Fanfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Smaller You Are, The Faster You Need to Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See notes at the end, I have an important question and need your help!</p><p>Also, sorry this is a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer to make up for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and your team stand outside the warehouse waiting for Tanaka to leave his post. Your friend’s intel said he was the only one on duty and easy to distract if need be. He was strong, but not smart. You might just pull this off. Your small group of ragtag criminals who were just trying to scrape by might actually pull off a heist against Karasuno, THE Karasuno. They weren’t expecting you to attack. No one was. You were small enough to fly under the radar, not needing to pick a side in the larger turf wars across Tokyo. The plan was to steal some of their weapons and sell them in small amounts to the other big players in the area like Date Tech, Aobajohsai or Shiratorizawa for a small profit. It was a foolproof plan. </p><p>You see the bald man waltz out of the front door, headphones in like he didn’t have a care in the world. He didn’t even lock the door behind him, perfect. Your friend motions for everyone to start moving in. Everyone slowly starts walking to the front door while on high alert. Someone cracks the door open and looks around before motioning to everyone that it is safe. You all enter silently, only 3 of you, not including yourself, having guns to brandish. Your friend whispers, “alright, run the perimeter and grab small firearms, avoid collecting explosives. We have 5 minutes. In and out. Fast. Silent. Go!”</p><p>With that, everyone is off. You run along the right by yourself, assigned to collect ammo. You find what you are looking for and slide some boxes into your bag. Enough to be useful, but not too much so you could still carry your bag easily. Everything is going smoothly … until you hear a gunshot a few feet away from you. You drop to the ground and hear a stranger’s voice yell from the other side of the warehouse, “ASAHI!” Shit! People were here. Karasuno was here. You start sprinting to the exit until you round a corner to see your friend who had fired the gun in a fistfight with a large bearded man, gun nowhere in sight. You drop your bag and immediately rush in, grabbing the large man from behind. </p><p>“What the hell!” He grunts as he easily tosses you off, but now his attention is fully turned towards you. The bearded man yells out to his friends, “THERE’S A GROUP!” before rushing you. You roll out of the way and hop up, getting back on your feet. You were small, very small. This terrifying man had about a foot and a quarter on you and a significant amount of muscle. He could snap you in half like a twig. But, you were fast. If you could stop him from landing a hit, everything was going to be fine. As he swings at you, you dodge again. Your friend hits him in the back of the knees with a swift kick. He drops, and you manage to land a hit on his jaw. The mountain barely grunts as your knuckles crack against his face. Jesus fuck that hurt. He starts to stand up again, shaking off your friend. </p><p>You hear the squeak of shoes round the corner behind you and turn to see a much smaller man with a streak of blonde hair in the middle of his forehead. Good, he was closer to your size. You could handle him if your friend could hold their own against buff Jesus. You run to the smaller man. He only takes a second to react, preparing to receive your hit. He lunges to catch the fist you prepare, but just as you are about to land the hit, you spin to duck under his arm and kick in the back of his knees. Distract and attack, the move that works every time. This guy doesn’t stand a chance. </p><p>He.. catches you anyways? As you go to land your kick, he grabs your ankle in the blink of an eye and pushes your chest against the shelving unit behind you. Your breath is knocked out of you as the cold metal collides with your body. A sharp corner of a shelf knicks your cheek, drawing some blood. He pins you, one hand holding your wrists behind your back and smirks down at you, not even breaking a sweat, “Nice try, sweetie. But I’m sure you know, when you’re small you have to be fast. You’re smaller, but I’m still much faster.” You hear your friend scream as they hit the ground behind him. </p><p>You strain and try to wiggle free. He holds you easily and hisses in your ear, “How many of you are there?”<br/>
“GO TO HELL!” He scoffs and twists your wrist, drawing a yelp out of you. The situation is looking bad. You feel his grip loosen as he grunts and take the opportunity to throw your head back into his nose. “Fuck!” he curses and you twist out of his grasp to see your friend tugging at his ankle. He kicks your friend’s temple, and in response you punch him in the gut, hard, pulling a satisfying grunt from the bad dye job. Before you can celebrate for too long, the bearded man drags your friend on the ground back by the legs, and you are once again alone with the smaller man. While he is slowed down by your previous attack, you take the chance to pin him, throwing him to the ground. You hold his arms down to the ground beside his head and straddle him. You smile, “Karma’s a bitch, isn’t it.”</p><p>	Despite the blood dripping from his nose, he looks unconcerned, “Jokes on you. I love having a woman on top of me.... just not right now, so ROLLING THUNDER!” As he yells the final words, you find your positions switched before you can blink. Your back now to the ground, pinned under him, you stare up at the man in shock. How did he do that? He pulls back a fist with a grin for the final blow. You close your eyes and turn your face, hoping to reduce the damage since there’s no chance in hell you could escape. How did this all go so horribly wrong? </p><p>	Just as you give up, another gunshot sounds. The man on top of you screams as drops of warm blood spatter onto your turned cheek. You open your eyes to see his bleeding arm. “RUN!” your second friend with a gun yells. You shove the smaller man off of you and get up, the bearded man and his opponent gone. You start sprinting like your life depended on it, because it did, and your friend soon overtakes you, “The van!” they yell as they split away, taking an alternate route. You head for the main exit and soon burst into the sunlight. </p><p>Your friend runs through the side exit as the van screeches to a stop in front of the warehouse. You both start running full speed to the open door of your only escape. You almost make it when an orange-haired man suddenly appears in front of you, blocking the sun and casting a shadow over your tired form. You couldn’t handle another fight right now. You hear the rev of a quickly approaching motorcycle and see it nearing the van at a neck-breaking speed. Your friends needed to drive now if they wanted to escape. They couldn’t wait any longer. Your friend holding the door open makes eye contact with you, regret pooling in around their irises. “No…” you whisper as they close the door. “NO!” </p><p>	You yell and try to run around the ginger, but only crash into his chest, his strong arms quickly wrapping around your body, locking you in place. You hear the van speed away and start kicking, “NO! NO NO.” Another pair of hands grabs your wrists and pulls them behind your back, holding them there. “Thank fuck we at least caught one.” It’s the man with the blonde stripe. The ginger speaks up, “Tanaka is trailing them on the motorcycle. You and Asahi ok?”<br/>
“Oh yeah. These guys were just some small timers. This little one gave me a bit of trouble, but nothing too bad.” You growl into the ginger’s chest as the small man speaks, and he has the audacity to laugh. </p><p>	“I alerted the rest of the guys,” you hear Asahi say as he approaches, “here you go, Noya.”<br/>
“Thanks, bud,” Noya says as he starts to try and secure a zip tie around your wrists. You squirm and throw back a kick, landing it on his shins. He hisses in pain. “Hey!” the ginger says as he lets go of you and wraps a hand around your throat, forcing you to look into his cold, chocolate brown eyes, “I suggest you behave.” He tightens his grip a little, choking you slightly, “we don’t like being robbed, so I wouldn’t do anything if I were you.” It’s silent for a moment before Asahi speaks, “... christ, Hinata.” Noya laughs, “that’s my Kouhai!”</p><p>	You stare defiantly into Hinata’s eyes for a moment, then relax and smile sweetly, “Fine, I won’t do anything, anything at all.” You go limp, and he lets go of your throat, letting you drop to the ground on your back. Noya sighs, “limp noodle, real mature. Asahi, could you grab her?” Asahi nods and kneels down next to you. He stares at you for a moment, hands by his sides hesitating. “Dude, what’s the hold-up?” Noya asks. Asahi blushes, “I don’t know how to grab her without hurting her.” Both you and Noya look at him confused. Noya speaks up, “Dude … we’re kidnapping her. She tried to steal from us. Just grab her, you big baby.”<br/>
“I don’t know how to grab her without touching … like her... you know?” Asahi motions to your breasts and ass. How was this guy a part of one of the most feared mafias in Japan? </p><p>	Noya groans, “Jesus Christ.” Then he reaches down and grabs a fist full of your hair and yanks hard, forcing you to sit up. You yelp and blush profusely, automatically leaning back into his grip slightly. Noya and Hinata stare at you, but Asahi has to turn away. Noya smiles sadistically, “Would you look at that. Seems like someone really likes having her hair pulled.” You avoid his gaze and stutter, your face bright red, “N..no.” He chuckles and loosens his grip to get a better handful of the hair from the base of your neck, rubbing your scalp lightly with his thumb right before pulling your hair again but much harder, this time pulling an involuntary moan from you. </p><p>	You are absolutely mortified, and he just laughs. “Woah, where did you learn to do that, Senpai?” Hinata asks in an awestruck voice. Noya shrugs, “I’m a bit of a sadist. Anyways, here you go Asahi. She’s sitting up now so you can grab her in a way your mother would approve.”<br/>
“Nishinoya, please don’t bring up my mother right now,” the large, sensitive man pleads. Noya snickers and lets go of your hair. Asahi picks you up and hoists you over his shoulder, effortlessly carrying you back to the warehouse. </p><p>	Noya watches as Asahi carries you. He was intrigued by your fighting spirit and, embarrassingly, half-hard just from watching you squirm in pleasure as he pulled your hair. He was gonna play it safe and have someone else properly tie you up inside. He didn’t want to risk having a full boner when Suga got here. Also, his arm was hurting like hell from being grazed by your friend’s bullet. Thank god your gang had bad aim, otherwise, this could have gone very badly since none of Karasuno was armed at the time of the invasion. From now on, they were going to be armed in the warehouse. </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>	Hinata ties you to a chair with some rough rope while Noya tends to his shallow wound and Asahi takes inventory. Asahi walks back over with a smile on his face carrying three of the bags you and your team dropped, including your own. Hinata looks up from tightening your restraints, “what's the damage?” Asahi puts the bags down, “they got away with 5 handguns.”<br/>
“That’s it?”<br/>
“Yep. One of them even dropped one on the way out. So we really only lost 4.” Noya laughs, “holy shit! Is it even worth going after them?” You look at the ground tears starting to well up in your eyes. Five? You got 5 measly handguns? All that hard work, you even got kidnapped, and that’s all your team could manage? Hinata shrugs, “I don’t know. Maybe we should make an example out of them to send a message.” Asahi points to you, “I’m pretty sure we can just do that with her.” </p><p>	All three men turn their gazes to you now, but you don’t look up. Hinata sighs, “I don’t know how much that would upset them. You should have seen how easily they left her behind. There was no hesitation.” Finally, a tear drops from your eye and drops to the floor, leaving a wet stain on the concrete. It’s silent for a moment till you hear the warehouse door slam open and a loud voice yell, “WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BITCH?”</p><p>	Hinata steps in front of you as Tanaka bursts in, bandaged from head to toe with his arm in a sling, furious. Noya hops up, “woah, what happened?”<br/>
“They made me crash the motorcycle, that’s what happened! Tell us where they’re hiding out!” He starts stomping towards you with murder in his eyes. “Tanaka!” a new voice snaps from just behind the man, stopping him in his tracks. </p><p>	A slim man with silver hair and a stunning beauty mark walks into the light. He smiles sweetly at you, “Sorry about that. He’s very upset, and I hope you can understand why Ms…” He turns to the men for your name, and they look around nervously. He frowns, “you guys haven’t even asked her for her name yet?” Asahi speaks up after a second, “it slipped our minds.” The man karate chops the top of Asahi’s head. “Ow! What was that for?”<br/>
“You are all so rude,” he turns to you, “What’s your name, sweetheart.” You look him in the eyes, “[Y/N].” He laughs gently, “Hello [Y/N]  what a pretty name. My name is Sugawara, but everyone just calls me Suga.”</p><p>	Suga reaches into his pocket and slowly pulls out a large, gleaming knife, “let’s have a little chat, shall we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I have another fic with Noya planned for my other series where, once again, the reader is smaller than him. I just really like the idea of him being excited to find someone shorter than him, but let me know if you want me to write a fic where the reader is bigger than Noya and he really likes taller women. I want to have a healthy amount of variety in my writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>